Mirha Simon
unnamed mother (deceased) |sneakpeek = Episode 6 |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-121 }} Mirha Simon is the Priest of Wind in Aeroplateau. She is also the daughter of the Priest of Sky (her co-priest in the city), Urha Simon. She is an Asura quarter. Appearance Mirha appears as a young 15-year-old girl with pale skin, long, indigo hair with bangs in front, and pale silver-yellow eyes. Her mage suit consists of a short blue-purple dress with short, white ruffled sleeves, a white bow on her chest, and a white headband with ruffles on each side. She has also been seen outside at the Magic Guild wearing a disguise consisting of dark sunglasses, a newsboy cap, and a coat with a fur collar and cuffs. She has prosthetic legs that appear and function like natural legs. Personality As a young girl on planet Carte, she was the type to smile in the face of tragedy, because she felt it was pointless to cry and complain; in this way, she was similar to Leez. As she grew older, she realized that this attitude can lead to misunderstandings. She seems to like stuffed animals very much, as she has an ostensibly large collection of them at her residence. She is also seen holding a stuffed bunny in her flashbacks on Carte. She has referred to herself as twisted like Asha, something that she doesn't want Leez to become. Skills and Abilities Due to her position as Priest of Wind and her disability, Mirha is extremely proficient in both hoti vayu and bhavati vayu. In fact, she is able to completely maintain the temple's sprawling gardens (trimming, sweeping, etc.) with only a single use of bhavati vayu. Notes * Mirha's hobby is gardening. * Leez's green sun dress, which appears in the Season 2 Prologue, is one of the risque outfits that belonged to Mirha's mother. * Mirha's mother, now deceased, was an Asura half-blood whose sura trait was her face. Mirha's father loved her deeply in spite of her appearance. This is apparently the reason for her collection of sexy clothes, to draw attention away from her face. Plot History In the year D995, when Mirha was 9 years old, Mirha's father Urha left planet Carte for Willarv to become their Priest of Sky. In the year N0, Mirha was 14 years old (7 in appearance) when her mother was affected by emotional resonance in the Cataclysm and was killed. Mirha inherited all of her mother's remaining property as a result. Since her father was away, she effectively became an orphan, and was taken care of by one of her mother's good friends—Asha Rahiro's mother. Mirha and Asha were raised like sisters, but Asha only tolerated the more socially-adept Mirha. When it was time to enroll in the Eos Magic Academy, Mirha learned that her divine affinity was 1830, higher than that of the Priest of Wind on Carte, which was 1500. In the year N5, when Carte was under attack, Mirha continued to want to be friends with Asha, but her wish was one-sided since Asha had no interest in friendship. Season 1 2: The Queen and the Bum Mirha's image first appears in exposition, when Brilith explains the current state of magicians. Mirha is shown with both Siera Sies and Lutz Sairofe, even though all three won't make their first appearances in the main storyline until Season 2. Season 2 28: Emergency/Flight Claude (while possessing the transport staff member) tells Asha that she is not he only one who entered this war willingly, nor the only one who received an oracle, and that among those who did one chose her as their enemy. The three silhouettes shown (as those who received the oracle) are Laila Hemawati, Saha On, and Mirha. 29: Isle of Myths Mirha sits in a room full of colorful stuffed animals as she reads a data sheet on Leez Haias. Her personal assistant asks if she is really cooperating with Saha since she and Asha used to be friends back on Carte. She replies it was really a one-sided friendship, and states she will be going out. She also mentions her new leg is fine, and she will need to catch up on recent events. While looking for Asha, she instead meets Leez in the Magic Guild cafe and decides to befriend her. Mirha spends the day getting to know Leez better and taking her around the city of Aeroplateau. They end their outing at the large tower where oracles were received before the Cataclysm. Mirha explains how it's impossible for artists to accurately portray a god. Mirha notices Leez behaving a little strangely in front of the Kubera mural, and asks if she favors that particular god. When Leez tries to say something and chokes instead, Mirha pauses for a moment before suggesting they go up to the observation deck. Once there, their conversation mainly consists of Leez putting herself down and Mirha telling her not to sell herself short. Leez also learns Mirha's real name and that she is a priest. Mirha explains that she was originally looking for Asha but ran into her instead, and liked her so much she wanted to become friends. However, she advises Leez to change her personality from one of complete outer positivity, because others may misunderstand her. Mirha tells her she was once the same way and lost a friend as a result, as she remembered herself and Asha back on Carte. Leez protests that there's nothing wrong in that, so Mirha says maybe it's not so bad. Mirha uses hoti vayu only once to return with Leez to the Magic Guild. Leez is impressed, and Mirha admits that she had to practice hard, both because she's a priest and because of her feeble leg(s). Leez suddenly feels bad about being taken all around the city, but Mirha says it wasn't a problem. She again tells Leez to have more confidence in herself, then asks if she knows how to cast both kubera spells. Leez says yes to hoti but managed to float once with bhavati, so Mirha suggests she stop by her temple sometime since there is a magician who knows bhavati kubera and can give her some tips even though they can't actually use it. Mirha then says her secretary will be mad if she's late, and teleports away. Mirha's assistant brings her several reports, including some from Atera's Magic Guild and an academy, that indicate that Asha was suppressing information from and about Leez. Mirha's father Urha tells her that he will support her decision regarding the war. She then sends her assistant to help Leez learn bhavati kubera. Once she is alone with Asha, she confronts her with the reports, then tells her she will hide her secrets and defend her even though she doesn't trust her, for Leez's sake. 30: Falling Petals Mirha's assistant Leda informs her that Leez will be able to use bhavati kubera once she leaves Aeroplateau. She asks why Mirha doesn't consider telling Leez the truth, and Mirha responds that it would be better to wait until Leez and Asha become more distant first. Next, Mirha shows Leez a room full of sexy clothes that were owned by Mirha's now-deceased mother, and tells her she can wear one. Later, Leez stands on a deck or rooftop wearing a light green dress while Mirha warns an approaching Asha that Saha is now in the city. 37: Threat Mirha is one of the humans to receive Chandra's letter summoning them to Kalibloom in order to use the Kali fragments they had been collecting for him. References